An electronic device in which a micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) element, and drive circuit configured to drive the MEMS element are provided on the same semiconductor substrate is proposed.
When a high-frequency application element is used as the MEMS element, a shield is provided between the MEMS element and semiconductor substrate in order to reduce an influence of a parasitic component (such as parasitic resistance, parasitic capacitance or the like) of the semiconductor substrate.
However, heretofore, it cannot be said that an influence of the parasitic component could have sufficiently been suppressed. Therefore, an electronic device capable of sufficiently suppress the influence of the parasitic component is desired.